Rowing type exercise machines for exercising a user's deltoid, trapezius, and teres major shoulder and back muscles, and for exercising the user's brachialls, biceps brachii, and brachiordialis arm muscles are known. Such rowing machines typically provide a support platform and a sitting surface for supporting an exerciser in a sitting or partially supine or recumbent position. In such position, the exerciser may repeatedly and reciprocatingly manually pull upon a handle in the manner of a rower of a boat or racing shell. Such rowing style pulling exercise typically additionally exercises back, leg, and hip muscles. Where users of such exercise machines desire to isolate and concentrate exercise of musculature at the above referenced shoulder and arm muscles, such rowing style of exercise may be undesirable.
The instant inventive exercise machine solves or ameliorates problems noted above by providing a bench style exercise machine upon which a user may exercise while lying face down or prone and while pulling upwardly against underlying weight bearing or pivot resisting pivot arms.